1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a panel including a thermochromic layer, and to a panel including a thermochromic layer and an electric conductive layer.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid increase of the cost of chemical energy sources such as petroleum, demand for development of a new energy source is increasing. However, it is also important to control energy consumption. In a typical household, 60% or more of energy is consumed in heating and cooling. In particular, about 24% of the consumed energy escapes through windows of typical houses and buildings.
Various efforts have been made to reduce the amount of energy lost through windows. For example, the size of windows may be controlled, or a high insulation window may be installed.
An example of a high insulation window is a panel including a glass coated with a thermochromic layer for adjusting energy inflow by adjustment of infrared ray transmittance.